I Do
by HJA97
Summary: It is InuYasha and Kagome's one year anniversary and boy does InuYasha have a surprise for Kagome! ONE SHOT


InuYasha rushes to catch a taxi before all the flower shops in town are closed for the night. He and Kagome have been dating for a year and he is going to buy her a dozen white roses. The white rose is Kagome's favorite. He also goes to the grocery store and buys the most expensive chocolate. He tells the taxi driver to rush to the mall to pick out the most beautiful diamond ring. He is planning on purposing. He goes to his favorite tuxedo shop where his best friend Miroku works. He picks out a simple grey suit with black trim. As InuYasha is leaving the mall through one door, Kagome is entering through another.

Kagome barely makes it to the mall before it closes she has one hour to get everything she needs for her romantic evening with InuYasha. He said he was taking her some place nice and she had to look gorgeous. She first goes to the little dress boutique call "The Little Black Dress" she picks out a shiny silver dress that goes to just above her knees she pairs that with a pair of black strappy heals and a black necklace. She then heads to Victoria's Secret to pick out some lingerie for the evening. She gets a red lacey thing with pearls and bows. She then heads down the other end of the mall to the salon where her best friend Sango is a hairdresser. Sango gives Kagome a hairdo with soft wavy curls and gives her a smoky eyed look. Once she is done there she drives home to mentally prepare herself for the evening. InuYasha said he would pick her up at 7:30. It was now 7:20 and she was on her toes waiting for him to pull into her driveway.

Instead of bringing his new black Mustang, InuYasha pulled up on his red Harley motorcycle. Kagome was so excited she could barely contain herself. As they cruised through town Kagome took in some of the sites as they really couldn't talk over the noise of the traffic. Soon, they pulled up to this quite Italian restaurant. When they got inside a waiter took their coats and sat them down at a table in a private section of the restaurant. They ordered and were left alone to talk. InuYasha had ordered the finest bottle of champagne and strawberries for appetizers. They ate their dinner and proceeded to leave for home. Still, InuYasha had not popped the question.

They made it to their little apartment they shared that was in the quieter part of New York. Kagome went to go put her lingerie on under her dress very secretively. InuYasha went to their stereo and put in a Michael Bublè CD. He and Kagome danced and kissed and were very content and happy. Still, Inuyasha hadn't asked Kagome to marry him. He and Kagome finally stopped dancing and InuYasha laid Kagome down on the floor of their living room where they kissed until their kiss became so passionate they could barely keep their hands off of each other. InuYasha stood Kagome up and turned her around, he then unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet. He marveled at his gorgeous girlfriend's body and the sexy underwear she was wearing. When he could hardly contain his erection he unzipped his pants and let them cascade to his feet and slipped them off. They then lay back down and he took Kagome into his arms and made passionate love to her. When they both found their release he carried her to their bedroom. He then lay down with her on their bed and they kissed and made love for hours. Finally he gathered up the nerve.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah baby?" Kagome said short of breath.

"I have something that I've been meaning to ask you all day I just haven't had the nerve to."

"What is InuYasha? You know you can tell me anything."

"I want to tell you that you mean the world to me. You are my whole life and I couldn't imagine being without you. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met and I am so glad that you are in my life. I want to make sure that I never lose you and that you are always a part of my life. I want to marry you Kagome. I want to make you my wife. What do you say? Make me the happiest man alive and marry me Kagome?"

"Oh InuYasha! Of course I'll marry you! I have been hoping you would ask me tonight. I love you so much it hurts InuYasha!"

"I love you too Kagome"

ONE YEAR LATER

"Sango? Have you seen my veil?"

"Kagome it's already in your hair. Are you nervous? You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks. Yeah I'm a little scared but I have never been more excited in my life! I can't wait to finally become Mrs. Taisho!"

"Kagome it's time!"

"Thanks Ayumi"

As Kagome walked down the aisle you could tell that InuYasha's breath caught in his throat. When she got to him he whispered her that she looked so beautiful. She smiled and told him that he looked so wonderful. When they said their vows that the priest told them to kiss, they both decided that they would give a soft simple kiss and it was one of the most beautiful kisses in the world. You could tell that they were in love. They ran down the aisle and before they got to car InuYasha swooped her up in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss the world has ever seen.


End file.
